Ten Years Later a reunion spoof
by JoniLuvsChachi
Summary: At their ten year reunion, Kim's acting strange and Tommy's confused. Inspired by Things I Hate About Tommy/Kimberly Reunion Stories posted by zeopurple. This is an anti-Tommy/Kim fic, but all in good fun. Please R&R.


**This was a spontaneous idea that I came up with thanks to the ****Things I Hate About Tommy/Kimberly Reunion Stories forum by zeopurple. It is recommended reading to everyone. Anyway, I got a kick out of it and decided to write an Anti Tommy/Kim story with the elements mentioned in the post. This is just a quickie one-shot, so don't take it too seriously. I love reviews by the way, so please feel free.**

Ten years later…

Kim smoothed out her knee length skirt as she stood before the large double doors that led to the Angel Grove High School gymnasium. She stared at the sign on the door made of poster board. "Welcome class of 1997" was scrawled in magic marker. She sighed loudly. Has it really been ten years? She shook her head, mentally steeling herself for the upcoming reunion with her old friends. Looking at her reflection in the glass, she adjusted the new jade necklace around her neck. It had been sitting wrapped in her mailbox one afternoon when she got home from work with no name or anything. While she thought it was strange, she kept it anyway.

She took a deep breath and pushed the heavy metal doors open almost overwhelmed by the loud music and moving multicolored lights. She was greeting almost immediately with the sound of her name.

"Kim!" Trini bounded across the floor wrapping her arms around her. Kim and Trini had kept in close contact since graduation and had visited each other often, so it was no surprise to Kim how much Trini had changed since high school. Being the mother of three had taking its toll on Trini's once taut and supple body, filling out her figure. Not that she was fat by any means, yet she was curvier than she had ever been previously. Trini could care less; saying that she loved her knew busty look and goddess hips. Kim thought regardless of her new curves, Trini looked amazing.

"Hey, Trini."

"Omigod, Kim." Trini held her at arms distance. "I'm glad you decided to come. I wasn't sure you would."

Kim shrugged. "I figured, 'What the hell?' It might be fun. Is anyone else here?"

Smiling broadly at her friend, she nodded and pointed to a spot by one of the large speakers where Jason, Billy, and Zach were engaged in friendly conversation. Following Trini, she walked quickly to them.

Each of the men greeted her with a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. They had all changed in their own unique way. Billy had let his hair grow, wearing it in a shaggy do hanging down to his shoulders, and he sported a full beard. He definitely looked the part of the eclectic scientist that rarely left his laboratory. Zack had shaved his head and wore an expensive silk suit that befitted his role as an accomplished music producer. Finally, Jason hadn't changed as much as the others, keeping his dark hair short and wearing a polo shirt and khaki pants.

"Damn, Kim. You look great." Jason looked her up and down. She was proud of how she had been able maintain her gymnast's figure over the years.

"Thanks." She smiled at him. "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Kim." A familiar voice spoke in her ear. She smiled as she turned to see Tommy standing by her. She was shocked by Tommy's new look. His gorgeous brown locks had been severely cut and molded into a couple dozen spikes on top of his head, and Kim raised an eyebrow when she noticed the well manicured soul patch just below his full bottom lip. He was certainly different. Still, she thought, he does look hot.

She quickly tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Hey, Tommy." She reached up to give him a quick hug.

A strange silence fell among the group as Tommy and Kim sized each other up.

"Well," Jason said. "I think that I'm going to get some punch. Come on, guys." He nudged Billy and Zack who quickly nodded and followed him with Trini in tow.

"Boy, that wasn't obvious or anything." Tommy commented.

"Really." Kim agreed. "Okay, then," she smiled big at him. "Let's get this on the road."

Tommy looked at her confused. "I'm sorry. Get what on the road?"

She stepped into him, rising up on her tiptoes, until they were almost nose to nose. "Getting back together, of course."

Tommy stumbled backwards suddenly. "Um…what?"

"Getting back together, Tommy. Come on. Don't tell me that you haven't thought about it."

"Actually," He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "No I haven't."

Kim suddenly became a bit agitated. "What? But…I…we…everyone wants us to get back together."

"Who?"

Placing her hands firmly on her hips, she snarled at him. Everybody!"

"Everybody what?" Jason and the others were making their way back to the couple.

Tommy furrowed his brows. "Did you guys put her up to this? Is this your lame idea to get us back together?"

He was met with silence and a sea of confused faces. Finally, Zack spoke. "Why the hell would we waste our time trying to get you two back together? I mean, you're both adults for god's sake."

"Yeah," Trini continued. "It's not like we don't have lives of our own."

Tommy let out a long breath. "Okay, so what gives, Kim?"

They all turned to Kim, who bit her bottom lip. "Oh come on, guys. We all knew that Tommy and I would get back together at some point. Right? That's why I've suffered through all of those lousy relationships with guys who could never possibly live up to the wonderful perfection that is Tommy Oliver. Now, all we have to do is get rid of that crazy, scheming bitch, Kat, and we can hook back up. You were only dating her to get over me anyway."

"Kat?" Tommy was really confused now. "Kim, Kat and I broke up a long time ago."

Kim gave him a perplexed look. "You did? Oh good, then we can hook her up with Jason and we can all live happily ever after."

"Huh?" Jason said.

"Kim, most people don't stay with the people that they date in high school anymore." Tommy said matter-of-factly. "Besides, you didn't expect me to sit and pine for you after that letter, did you?"

"Anyway, Kim," Billy spoke. "You really shouldn't say bad things about Kat like that. She always really liked you."

"Liked me?" Kim suddenly became angry. "She tried to kill me and steal my Power coin."

"She was under Rita's spell." Billy said.

"Oh, and the letter," Kim's hands went to her hips, ignoring him. "Kat's the one that wrote that letter, because I was really kidnapped by aliens." She stepped towards Tommy. "Tommy it was horrible. They violated me with anal probes, and now I'm a broken person because of it. But I know that you can help me. I need you to fix me, Tommy."

Jason interjected. "Okay, this is getting really strange."

Kim continued on her rant. "And then I didn't tell you because I got pregnant and wasn't sure if it was yours, but later found out that it was really an alien's. And now, because they have an accelerated growth process, she's like in high school now and wants to be a Power Ranger." She just wouldn't stop. "Hey, what about if she and I move to Reefside. She can go to your school and be on your team."

Tommy had already started backing up and casting concern glances at his friends. Had Kim really gone off the deep end? "Uh, I don't think that would be the best idea."

"Uh, Kim," Trini put her arm around Kim's shoulder and began to lead her away. "I have to use the restroom, why don't you come with me."

"Okay."

As the two walked off, the men stared after them, completely dumbfounded.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jason finally said.

Billy shrugged. "You got me."

"I think that Kim has fallen off the pommel horse on too many times." Zach added.

Tommy, however, had fallen into thoughtful silence.

When they got inside the bathroom, Trini cornered Kim. "What is with you, Kimberly? As many times as we've talked and visited each other you have never mentioned wanting to get back together with Tommy. What gives?"

Kim shrugged. "I don't know, Trini. I just saw him and something clicked. We need to be together. We belong together."

"Well, you need to get grip. You are seriously freaking everyone out."

"But…" Trini stared at her hard. "Alright." She finally conceded.

"Good, now let's go."

As they made their way passed the dance floor to where the guys were still standing, some random dancer accidentally bumped into Kim, grabbing her necklace to break his fall. It snapped and fell to the floor, shattering her jade pendant.

Nobody noticed the stream of green smoke that was released when the necklace broke. And nobody heard Rita Repulsa from space having another hissy fit that her plan to eliminate the now adult Power Rangers had tanked…again. **(I told you that the razor thin plot leave a lot to be desired)** Suddenly Kim felt different. She reached out for Trini's arm to steady herself.

"Kim? You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Suddenly, Tommy was standing in front of her. She stared at him, wide-eyed. "Listen, Kim, while your methods were a little unorthodox, I've given it some thought and maybe we could try getting back together. You know just a test run."

Kim backed up unexpectedly. "As if."

"What?"

"Why would you possibly think that I wanted to get back together with you?"

Tommy rubbed his temples. "You know, Kim, I always knew that you were high maintenance, but you are really giving me a headache."

She simply looked at him, thoroughly confused.

"I think I know way to resolve this." Billy said. "Why don't we perform an experiment?"

Trini giggled. "Typical Billy."

Tommy and Kim looked at him skeptically. "What kind of experiment?" They asked in unison.

"All you have to do is kiss." Billy waited for a reaction. As he expected, they looked at him like he had grown another head. "Look, just kiss. If there's something there…a spark…anything, then you know that there might be something to pursue. If not, then we can all go on with our lives."

"Okay," Said Tommy.

"Fine." Kim agreed. She looked up into his eyes as he moved towards her face. Then their lips met.

Billy, Jason, Zach, and Trini watched with anticipation as their two friends locked lips for the first time in over ten years. As the kiss deepened, they began to wonder if there might still be something between them.

When they finally parted, they gazed at each other for a moment.

"Well?" Billy said impatiently.

"I felt...," Tommy said. "I felt…nothing."

"Not a thing." Kim agreed.

"Whew," Tommy wiped his brow dramatically. "Glad that's over."

Kim giggled. "Me, too."

Some clearing her throat behind her made Kim turn around. She was shocked by what her saw. "Skull?" To her surprise, the greasy douche bag that had drooled over her all through high school now stood before her a clean cut guy wearing a suit and tie. His closely cropped hair, brushed neatly back.

"Hi Kim." There was no sign of the awkward demeanor that he used to be cursed with as he stood tall and nodded confidently at Kim's friends before turning to her. "What you like to dance?"

Kim's eyes sparkled as she took his outstretched hand. "I would love to."

**So, yeah, that's it. I told you not to expect too much, it was just spontaneous one-shot after all. But I hope you enjoyed, and I hope it at least brought a smile to your face. BTW, the anal probe thing was put in because I found it tasteless to mention rape in my spoof. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
